TODA MI VIDA ERES TU
by jezabella swan
Summary: Han pasado dos años des de la trágica ruptura. Kagome regresó a su época pero nunca pudo olvidar a Inuyasha. Después de todo el dolor sufrido durante todo este tiempo Kagome recibe una visita de lo más inesperada que con ella traerá la verdad de todo. ONESHOT - CONTINUACIÓN DE SOLO PORQUE TE QUIERO


TODA MI VIDA ERES TÚ

"_Eres patética Kagome, me das pena". _

Kagome se secó la lágrima que le caía mejilla abajo. Cuando lo recordaba aún le dolía en el fondo de su corazón.

Hacía ya más de dos años que había vuelto a su época. Después de su "conversación" con Inuyasha sentía que debía volver e intentar olvidar todo lo vivido con él, pero eso era algo imposible. Al principio creyó que alejándose de él lograría al cabo de un tiempo sanar sus heridas y que ese momento pasaría a ser sólo un amargo recuerdo de alguien a quien una vez había querido. Sin embargo no era capaz de olvidar a Inuyasha. Después de todo lo que le había llegado a decir… aún le quería. Pero recordarlo le provocaba un presión en el pecho, algo desgarrador. No había vuelto a ser la misma des de aquel día. Ella quería con todo su corazón a Inuyasha pero le había hecho mucho daño, la había humillado y le había hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo y eso tampoco lo podía pasar por alto.

Des de que se marchó, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba estudiando, así mantenía su mente lejos de pensar en él. Pero aún así no era suficiente. Cada vez que pasaba por delante del santuario donde se encontraba el pozo, notaba el vacío en su interior. Ella no encajaba en su época y además des de que había vuelto aún lo notaba con más claridad pero tampoco podía volver.

-¡Kagome, si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde a la universidad!

-¡Sí mamá ahora voy!

La chica cogió la mochila de encima de la cama y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Hacía cosa de un mes que había ingresado en la universidad de la ciudad. Estaba haciendo un grado de historia pero la verdad es que le estaba costando bastante. El haber estado tanto tiempo en la época de Inuyasha la había oxidado un poco en cuanto a la rutina de estudio, además se desconcentraba con muchísima facilidad ya que el medio demonio seguía muy presente en sus pensamientos por muy en contra que estuviera ella.

Iba camino de la estación de tren cuando le pareció oír algo extraño detrás de ella. Un sonido muy familiar. Se giró pero no había nada. Siguió caminando y lo volvió a oír. Ese sigiloso ruido casi imperceptible de alguien saltando de un lado a otro de forma inhumana. Sólo conocía a una persona que hiciese ese ruido al moverse así. Movió la cabeza a modo de negación y siguió caminando. Su obsesión con Inuyasha estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Ahora hasta lo oía saltar de un sitio para otro… Lo extraño es que nunca antes había tenido la sensación de oír algo característico de… pero no podía ser. Inuyasha no estaba en su época, ¿qué estaría él haciendo allí? No se le había perdido nada en su época. Sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Kagome fue a las clases pertinentes del día, comió con unas amigas de la universidad y estudió hasta tarde en la biblioteca pero durante todo el día tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando.

Llegó a casa agotada después de todo el día de estudio.

Empezó a cruzar el patio en dirección a la casa cuando de repente se paró en frente del santuario. No había estado allí des de su regreso. No había tenido el valor de acercarse a ese sitio sin ponerse a llorar pero necesitaba comprobar algo.

Se acercó muy lentamente. Notaba como sus sentimientos afloraban de dónde los había guardado bajo llave en un perdido sitio de su corazón.

Abrió un poco la puerta y miró tímidamente si veía algo distinto.

Estaba oscuro.

Abrió completamente la puerta y entró.

Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual que antes. Llevaba todo el día pensando que a lo mejor…

-Eres estúpida Kagome…- se dijo a ella misma al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

En el fondo de su corazón, durante todo ese día, había empezado a surgir una especie de esperanza…

Bajó las escaleras hasta el pozo y miró dentro.

Negro, oscuro.

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte Inuyasha?

Se arrodilló. Otra vez los sentimientos de nostalgia se estaban apoderando de ella. Por mucho daño que le hubiera causado Inuyasha, ella no podía dejar de quererlo pero el hecho de que él mismo le hubiera dicho que no la quería la mataba por dentro.

Se quedó todo en silencio. Sólo se oían sus sollozos. El santuario se encontraba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que pasaba a través de la rendija que Kagome había dejado en la puerta para poder ver. De repente alguien pasó sigilosamente por la puerta. La chica del pelo azabache lo notó porque por un momento se quedó sin luz en medio del santuario.

Se levantó de golpe. Si ese alguien hubiese sido alguien de su familia hubiera entrado para decirle algo. Así pues no podía ser ni su hermano ni su madre ni su abuelo. ¿Entonces quien podría ser?

Salió del santuario en busca de ese alguien.

No estaba fuera, pero debería andar cerca.

Empezó a caminar por los jardines de los alrededores de la casa, mirando en cada esquina o escondrijo que había.

No encontraba a nadie. A lo mejor sólo habido sido casualidad lo de la luz. Pero entonces cuando ya se iba a marchar para casa… Oyó algo entre los árboles. Alguien moviéndose.

-¿Quién anda aquí?

Estaba asustada. Alguien normal no se escondería detrás de los arbustos.

-Voy a llamar a la policía si no sale de donde esté.

Se acercó un poco más para ver si conseguía avistar al escondido.

-Hola, Kagome.

La chica dejó de caminar, se quedó helada.

Inuyasha acababa de aparecer.

¡Qué hacía él allí!

¡No podía estar allí!

La chica del pelo azabache estaba inmóvil. La presencia de Inuyasha la había hecho entrar shock. Su cara era todo un pictograma de sentimientos. Estaba confusa, dolida, sorprendida… y todo ese lío de sentimientos hizo que empezara a llorar.

¡Ella no quería llorar! Pero había perdido el total control de su cuerpo. Sabía que no se podía mover, no podía hablar y a duras penas podía respirar.

Después de dos años y de lo que le dijo Inuyasha había vuelto a aparecer.

-Kagome yo…

Inuyasha empezó a acercarse a Kagome pero ella instantáneamente recuperó el espacio perdido echándose hacia atrás.

-¿Kagome?

Inuyasha se volvió a acercar.

-NO -TE -A –CER - QUES.-logró decir Kagome con la voz quebrada.

El medio demonio no sabía qué hacer. Kagome estaba de pie frente a él con el cuerpo echado hacía atrás guardando mucho las distancias y mirándolo con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR HASTA AQUÍ!- gritó Kagome a la vez que lloraba. Pero ahora sus lágrimas eran de rabia e impotencia.

-Kagome déjame que te explique…

Inuyasha volvió a hacer el intento de acercarse a ella pero la chica volvió a alejarse.

El medio demonio sabía que no iba a ser como coser y cantar arreglar las cosas con Kagome. Ella no sabía toda la historia. Sólo se había llevado la peor la parte. Ella sólo sabía lo que él le había dicho.

Después de haber derrotado a Kikyo él sólo deseaba volver con ella. Durante esos dos años en lo único en que había sido capaz de pensar era en lo mucho que anhelaba poder estar con Kagome y ver que ahora ella no quería ni que se le acercase le rompía el corazón. Pero era normal, tampoco pretendía forzar a la chica. Había pasado mucho tiempo, a lo mejor ella ya había pasado página, pero no quería pensar que eso era cierto.

-Kagome por favor, sé que te hice daño cuando te dije que no te quería pero ¡no era verdad!

Inuyasha se le acercó y la agarró del brazo para que no pudiera volver a alejarse.

La chica se encogió en si misma intentando liberarse de Inuyasha. No lo quería oír. Ahora que lo tenía delante todo el odio que sentía hacia él por haberla usado de la manera que lo hizo salió a la luz pero el dolor que aún sentía por su amor no dejaba que lo expresara. Eran todo de sentimientos contradictorios que la bloqueaban.

Seguía llorando. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle mejillas abajo.

-Por favor Kagome sólo déjame explicarme. Yo te…

-¡NO! Ni se te ocurra decirlo. ¡No después del daño que me has causado!

Frente a la sorpresa del medio demonio, Kagome encontró la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse de su agarre y salió corriendo.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!- dijo la chica del pelo azabache mientras salía corriendo de ese infierno en que se había convertido su jardín.

Inuyasha no la siguió. Estaba petrificado. Había visto el verdadero sufrimiento en los ojos de esa chica. Había visto como la había consumido, por su culpa, única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

Kagome siguió corriendo hacia ninguna parte. Sólo quería alejarse de Inuyasha. Al verle allí había hecho que su corazón sintiera tales cosas que no había tenido más remedio que huir.

Le odiaba y le quería con locura a la vez, pero el amor no era suficiente como para tapar esa gran herida que había en su corazón. Sabía perfectamente que le quería pero al verle todo el dolor que sintió cuando… surgía y hacía añicos todo el deseo de estar con él. Era todo tan paradójico…

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer. Kagome acababa de marcharse corriendo y no sabía si iba a volver. Su vuelta sólo le había causado más dolor a la chica que amaba y eso le mataba por dentro. Ver sufrir a Kagome de esa forma era peor que la muerte.

-¿Inuyasha?

La madre de Kagome estaba mirando a Inuyasha des de el camino principal de la casa. El medio demonio se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Es complicado he venido a hablar con Kagome. Pero no ella no ha querido escucharme…

Inuyasha estaba abatido.

-Es normal. Hace cosa de dos años que no la ves y no sé qué pasó hace dos años pero des de que volvió ya no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

-Lo sé. Todo ha sido culpa mía pero hice lo que hice para protegerla…

-Inuyasha se que tenías una relación estrecha con mi hija y des de ese día ella no ha querido hablar conmigo de lo que pasó. Kagome no vive des de que volvió de tu época. Parece un alma en pena y yo no sé qué hacer para ayudarla…Dime Inuyasha ¿qué pasó para que mi hija quedara así?

El medio demonio suspiró y mientras los dos andaban hacía la casa le fue explicando a Isayoi todo lo que sucedió.

-No sé qué decirte Inuyasha, sé que todo lo has hecho para protegerla pero mi hija aún no lo sabe y ha estado sufriendo mucho por esto así que no me pidas que no te guarde rencor porque sería injusto. Aun te voy a decir que con quien debes hablar todo esto es con Kagome, los demás somos transcendentes.

Inuyasha asintió. Isayoi tenía razón, debía hablar con Kagome pero no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco sabía si debía ir a buscarla.

Kagome había dejado de correr cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su casa como para que Inuyasha le perdiera la pista.

No podía enfrentarse a él. Su reaparición había sido muy inesperada y aunque llevaba todo el día teniendo esa extraña sensación de que él estaba en su época, verlo en carne y hueso la había conmocionado.

¿Por qué habría vuelto? Hace dos años le dejó muy claras las cosas así que no entendía que podía estar haciendo en su casa. Estaba claro que quería hablar con ella porque si no se habría molestado en aparecer. Pero no entendía que razón tenía el medio demonio para visitarla.

Se lo pensó. No lo quiso decir en voz alta pero Kagome sabía que tenía que volver y enfrentarse a Inuyasha y a cual quisiera que fuera lo que le tenía que decir.

Inuyasha se dispuso a salir a buscar a Kagome. Emprendió el camino hacia la salida delantera de la casa que era de donde le venía el aroma de Kagome pero cuando dio la vuelta a la casa para llegar a las escaleras se encontró con ella.

-Kagome, has vuelto.

La chica no lo miró a la cara.

-Eso parece. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Yo?- esa respuesta descolocó a Inuyasha.

-Si, a tu época.

Y sin mirarlo Kagome pasó por su lado y se dirigió a su casa.

El tono neutral que había usado con él era tan poco propio de ella que eso asustó a Inuyasha. ¿Y si después de todo ese tiempo ella lo había olvidado? ¿Y si ya no significaba nada para ella?

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos. Debía contarle toda la verdad a Kagome y luego si lo rechazaba de nuevo volvería a su época y no la volvería a ver por mucho que le doliera.

La interceptó.

-Kagome se que no quieres verme pero tenemos que hablar. Lo que pasó hace dos años no es…

La chica alzó la mano para indicar que callara.

-Inuyasha, se que tenemos que hablar pero he llegado a la conclusión que tu y yo ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar hace dos años. Tú dejaste todas las cosas perfectamente claras. No creo que quede nada más que aclarar.

La indiferencia de Kagome estaba matando a Inuyasha. Su cara reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo y ella lo pudo ver durante la fracción de segundo que le miró a los ojos.

No podía seguir mirándole. Había vuelto a casa con el propósito de enfrentarse a Inuyasha pero solo el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca le daban ganas de echar a correr y alejarse de él para poder volver a encerrar ese dolor creciente que se había implantado en ella hacía dos años y que nunca más había podido sacar.

La chica hizo ademán de seguir su camino pero Inuyasha la agarró de brazo para retenerla.

-No Kagome no te vas a ir hasta que me oigas. Cuando te haya dicho lo que tengo que decirte luego te soltaré y me iré para siempre.

Un gesto de dolor apareció en el semblante de Kagome. ¿Así que volvería a desaparecer? ¿Sólo había vuelto para decirle algo y luego volver a marcharse?

Una lágrima empezó a brotar en el lagrimal de Kagome.

-¡¿Para eso has vuelto?! ¿¡Para decirme algo y volver a marcharte?! ¿¡Para volver a destrozarme ahora que empezaba a recuperarme?! ¿¡No me has hecho sufrir suficiente ya?!

Kagome rompió a llorar. Eso la hacía sentir débil. ¿Por qué siempre lloraba? Parecía una niña y eso la enfurecía.

Las duras palabras calaron hondo a Inuyasha. Kagome le había confesado a prenda suelta el dolor que le había causado y eso hacía que perdiera el mundo de vista y que solo quisiera abrazarla y consolarla y besarla y no volver a separarse de ella.

-No Kagome, yo no quiero que sufras. Me siento el ser más despreciable del mundo cuando veo lo que te he hecho pero…

Los sollozos de Kagome aumentaron de volumen sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Se sentía estúpida pero cada palabra que salía de la perfecta boca de Inuyasha hacía que su vacío interior creciera a una velocidad ciclópea.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más y estrechó a la joven contra su pecho. Pegándola a él lo máximo posible, acariciándole la sien.

-Kagome, lo siento tanto, por mi culpa tu…

La chica se separó del él y secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga del la chaqueta le miró directamente a los ojos con la más intensa de las miradas.

-Por favor Inuyasha, hablaré yo primero.

Kagome le miró para ver como respondía a eso el medio demonio pero aunque parecía estar en desacuerdo la dejó hacer.

-Cuando me marché de tu época no entendía nada. Me sentía dolida y abandonada y ese sentimiento ha vivido en mi hasta la fecha.- Inuyasha hizo ademán de hablar pero Kagome le miró desafiante y siguió hablando.- Han pasado dos años des de ese día y nunca recibí noticias tuyas, nunca volví a saber nada de ti ni de Sango ni de Miroku o de Shippo. Yo… he llorado mucho pero…

La chica del pelo azabache no podía continuar, notaba como se le estaba cerrando la garganta y como las lágrimas volvían a aflorar.

-Kagome yo… no podía ha…

-No Inuyasha, déjame terminar.- le interrumpió ella.- Todo este tiempo siempre he tenido la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un mal entendido y cuando esta mañana he creído que estabas en la ciudad, un sentimiento de esperanza se ha apoderado de mi… pero ahora que te tengo delante, Inuyasha… creo que por fin podré seguir adelante…

El medio demonio estaba tan emocionado de oír eso que no le dejó terminar y la abrazó.

-Dioses Kagome, tenía tanto miedo de que no me quisieras ya…

Sin embargo la aludida se apartó de Inuyasha y se zafó de su abrazo.

-No Inuyasha, no me has dejado acabar. Ahora que te he visto por fin podré seguir adelante, con mi vida, sin ti.

Inuyasha notó como si un abismo les separase. La chica miró al suelo y su larga cabellera le tapó la cara. El medio demonio notó como si le estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Ninguna batalla con el peor de los demonios había sido tan dolorosa. Estaba inmóvil, quería hacer algo pero el dolor del rechazo se lo impedía. Por fin lograba entender como se había sentido Kagome hacía dos años cuando él la apartó y le dijo todas esas cosas horribles.

Por fin la chica le volvió a mirar a los ojos y los vio vacíos, sin esa alegría que tanto le gustaba a Inuyasha.

-Cuídate Inuyasha.

Y una vez dicho eso Kagome se marchó dejando a Inuyasha en medio del jardín.

Kagome llegó tan rápido como pudo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y automáticamente se echó a llorar. No lograba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. La última imagen de la cara de Inuyasha la había derrumbado por completo. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha expresar el dolor de esa manera. Sabía que le había herido mucho con lo que le había dicho pero una vez había empezado a hablar todo había salido a borbotones. Ella quería a Inuyasha, le quería más que a nada en el mundo pero cuando estaba cerca de él el dolor que sentía era inmenso y le era imposible vencerlo. Quizás había dicho todas esas cosas porque necesitaba hacerle saber a Inuyasha como le había hecho sentir cuando dos años atrás le dijo todo eso.

La chica del pelo azabache agarró su cojín para abrazarlo fuerte y esconder la cara en él para seguir llorando sigilosamente. Se notaba vacía. Nada importaba. Era como estar repitiendo otra vez el dolor intenso que sintió dos años atrás.

Inuyasha recuperó a medias la compostura. En esos momentos podía sentir el dolor de Kagome y eso le destrozaba por dentro. Se sentía la peor criatura del mundo por haber hecho sentir de esa forma a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

A lo lejos podía oír unos sollozos, eran muy leves pero sabía a quien pertenecían. Kagome estaba llorando y su primer impulso fue correr hacia ella y cuidarla y darle todo el amor que ella se merecería tener pero se retuvo. La razón por la que ella estaba llorando era él. Si iba a buscarla aún sería peor.

Intentó mantenerse al margen durante un rato pero el llanto no cesó y sus instintos más básicos pudieron con la razón y salió disparado hacia la ventana de Kagome.

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba llorando. El cojín estaba completamente húmedo y estaba calada hasta los pies aunque estaba dentro de casa donde lo más seguro es que no estuvieran por debajo de los veinte grados. Quería coger una manta sin embargo tenía el cuerpo entumecido y se veía incapaz de levantarse y taparse. Empezó a tiritar y al cabo de un rato quedó sumida en un sueño vacío.

La chica del pelo azabache llevaba durmiendo mucho rato pero repentinamente algo la despertó. Se levantó de golpe y vio que estaba tapada pero no tenía una manta encima si no que estaba tapada con la capa de rata de fuego roja de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tenía la haori de Inuyasha? Miró alrededor de la habitación buscándolo y lo encontró en una esquina sentado con la Tessaiga entre los brazos. Al ver que se había levantado el medio demonio se incorporó y se acercó a la chica. Kagome estaba demasiado dormida como para decirle algo así que en unos pasos Inuyasha estuvo a su lado.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se miraban en la penumbra de la habitación.

Inuyasha levantó la mano con intención de acariciarle la mejilla a Kagome, ella no se opuso. El gesto fue tierno y delicado. La chica notaba el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha y se acercó un poco más a él.

Estaba muy calmada. El sueño había sido reparador. Todo el odio y dolor que tenía dentro habían desaparecido, solo quedaba calma.

Inuyasha movió un poco más la mano y pasó a acariciarle el cuello. Podía notar lo fría que estaba Kagome y de golpe con un rápido movimiento envolvió a la chica con los brazos apretándola contra él pero procurando de no causarle ningún daño.

Tener el cuerpo de Kagome en contacto con el suyo fue el mayor de los consuelos. Apoyó la barbilla en la sien de la chica e inspiró el agradable aroma de jazmín que emanaba de su cabello. Después de mucho tiempo pudo sentir como esa parte de él que había perdido hacía dos años volvía al sitio donde pertenecía. Ahora que tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos pudo entender que esos dos años sin ella habían sido los peores años de su vida. Sin embargo sabía que no todo podía quedarse en ese gesto. Tenía que contarle todo eso a Kagome así pues, muy a su pesar se separó un poco de la chica, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Kagome, estos dos años, han sido los peores de mi vida. Vivir sin tenerte a mi lado no es vivir. Hice lo que hice porque era eso o perderte para siempre.

El medio demonio hizo una pausa y miró a la chica. Ella le miraba expectante con esos ojos oscuros tan brillantes que le hacían olvidar cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer interesarle. Al ver que Kagome estaba dispuesta a escucharle le contó todo lo que pasó. Como Kikyo le había amenazado, como la había apartado a ella por mucho que eso le doliera y como acabó con Kikyo.

-Kagome tienes que entender que todo lo que hice lo hice por ti. Nunca fue mi intención alejarte pero des de que Naraku se encarnó en Kikyo todo se había puesto muy feo y cuando amenazó con matarte supe que tenía que alejarte de ese mundo porque puedo vivir con el hecho de no ser un demonio completo, puedo vivir con el hecho de haber hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento pero no puedo vivir con el hecho de vivir sin ti. Toda mi vida eres tu Kagome. Sin ti no soy nada. Tu eres el sol de mi día si tu desapareces yo quedo sumido en la noche, eres mi razón de vivir. Te quiero Kagome Higurashi.

Y sin que ella pudiera añadir nada, Inuyasha la atrajo hacía si y la besó. Fue un beso lleno de sentimientos. Había anhelo, amor, dolor pero sobre todo pasión. Empezó siendo delicado pero los dos habían esperado tanto ese momento que se fue tornando apasionado y salvaje.

El medio demonio se incorporó un poco y con la mano en la espalda de la chica la atrajo más hacia él para no parar de besarla. Con un movimiento rápido la tumbó sobre la cama y cuidadosamente de no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo siguió besándola.

Kagome primero colgó las manos en el cuello del chico, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos plateados de Inuyasha. Luego fue recorriendo el esculpido cuerpo del medio demonio hasta llegar a la cintura.

Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Kagome era menuda y delicada pero Inuyasha conseguía tenerla debajo de su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

Cuando tuvieron los labios entumecidos de tanto besarse Inuyasha a regañadientes giró sobre si mismo y colocó a Kagome encima suyo. La miró a los ojos y admiró su belleza. Era preciosa. Tenía el pelo alborotado pero le encantaba como le quedaba era como un indicador de que había estado revolcándose apasionadamente con él y su parte más primaria le gustó esa marca. Muy delicadamente le colocó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja y siguió mirándola.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo al chica poniéndose roja.

-Porque eres la chica más bella y preciosa que he visto nunca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía necesito mirarte.

Kagome se puso muy roja y hundió la cara en el pecho de Inuyasha. Él cogió y le acarició en sedoso cabello que le caía por toda la espalda.

-¿Sabes Kagome? Creo que ahora pararía el tiempo y viviría por siempre en este momento. He vivido perdido durante dos años y nunca me había sentido tan vacío. Bajo ningún concepto voy a volver a vivir así.

La chica levantó la cabeza y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Yo Inuyasha también he pasado los peores años de mi vida. Vivir pensando que no me querías me destrozó.- Inuyasha arrugó la cara frente a ese comentario pero no dijo nada.- Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, pensé que me odiabas.

-¿Por qué pensaste que te odiaba?- dijo él horrorizado.

-Bueno después de lo que me dijiste y después de cómo me miraste, pensé que me odiabas.

Inuyasha la besó y luego se separó solo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Odiarte a ti sería como odiarme a mi mismo Kagome. Te quiero. Si tu desapareces mi parte racional desaparece contigo. Pensar que podías haber dejado de quererme me mató. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ti y contártelo todo pero eso te habría puesto en peligro y prefería perderte un tiempo que perderte para siempre.

-Inuyasha, nunca he dejado de quererte. Mi corazón es tuyo y después de todo lo que me dijiste seguía perteneciéndote aunque me odiara a mi misma por ello. No entendía nada yo. Quería hablar contigo salir detrás de ti y pedirte explicaciones pero no era capaz.

El medio demonio colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo hacia si dejando solo sus frente en contacto.

-Kagome, te quiero y nunca más voy a separarme de ti así que espero que tu sientas lo mismo porque si no…

La chica no le dejó terminar. Con un pequeño movimiento sus labios se juntaron otra vez y se besaron apasionadamente.

-Inuyasha te quiero, más que nada en el mundo. Nunca más voy a dejar que te marches y cualquiera que se atreva a intentar separarnos otra vez, va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

El chico sonrió y la volvió a besar sabiendo que nunca más iba a permitir que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos.


End file.
